Bittersweet Reunion
by One More Thing
Summary: One Shot.  Kagome left the feudal era two years ago, only to return for one reason.  The one she left behind needs her now, more than ever...


Another fic I decided to write. My other fic, "There's This Girl" inspired me to write more. I actually wrote this like even before "Love Methods" but I lost it on the computer and had to go through some crazy stuff to get it back.

Please read all the way to the end! I feel as if this idea for my fic was very different and unique from what other authors do for an ending. I am actually quite proud of this idea and I would love it if you guys would bear through all the info in the beginning and read all the way! Thanks so much!

Read and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

"Okay… So that's one decaf Carmel Latte and one banana nut muffin to go, correct?"

"That's correct dear."

"Four dollars and eighty nine cents please." Kagome smiled as she popped open the cash register. The old lady handed her the correct change, leaving a couple coins in the tip jar.

"Hold on to that smile dear. You'll make someone very happy someday…" Kagome's head snapped up and her eyes seemed to darken and contrast with the brilliant smile on her face. It was sad to think that such a kind and simple comment would leave her feeling so empty.

'_And to think it's been almost three years since I last saw him and I still can't shake him from my mind.' _Kagome's hands froze at the register as she recollected her thoughts. _'But that's just the problem isn't it. You don't want to forget. Never…'_

"Are you alright dear?" The old lady asked, her face wrinkling in confusion and worry. She dropped a few more coins in the jar. _'Great, now I'm getting pity money…' _Kagome just smiled and shook her head mumbling that she was fine. No need to attract unwanted attention now…

Three years ago, the group had defeated Naraku and the jewel had been completed and purified. The group had spent several days afterwards recovering from their injuries and waiting out to see what would become of the jewel. That is until Kikyou arrived…

She just appeared out of nowhere simply stating that Kagome had but a few hours until the well would close forever. The power of the jewel would not keep it open much longer, despite what wish they made. And as Kikyou left the clearing after her abrupt entrance, Kagome felt as if her decision had been made for her.

_**Flashback**_

"Kagome! You can't possibly leave! What are we going to do without you!?" screamed Shippo as he clung to her leg for dear life, tears streaming down his cheeks. Sango and Miroku were doing no better and even they could not stop the onslaught of tears from falling. Shippo was just more obvious…

"You will all be fine Shippo. All of you…" Kagome replied as she turned her head to stare at Inuyasha who was still looking down the path Kikyou had just taken in her leave. She turned her head downward to try and wiped the wetness in her eyes. "It is… for the best…" Her voice sounded so fragile and weak.

Sango launched herself at Kagome, embracing her for the last time. "We will always think of you Kagome. We all love you so much." Her tears soaked through the collar of Kagome's shirt. They both only embraced more tightly, never wanting to let go.

Miroku came up behind Kagome and grasped her shoulder firmly. "We will all miss you greatly Kagome and can only hope that you find happiness…" Kagome gently released Sango and turned around to hug Miroku. He looked surprised but smiled none the less, and hugged Kagome back. Inuyasha's eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"Kagome! Don't leave!" Kagome looked down, almost forgetting that Shippo had been attached to her leg the whole time. She picked him up and squeezed him to her chest. "I will never forget you guys." She scanned the loving faces of the group and couldn't help another round of fresh tears…

Sango walked over and removed Shippo gently from Kagome's arms. "Come on Shippo, let's leave Inuyasha and Kagome alone." Shippo only continued to cry more loudly. Miroku smiled once more at Kagome, and then followed quietly. Kilala nuzzled Kagome's legs and continued after Miroku.

Kagome watched them leave completely unaware of the dog demon watching her. He coughed to get her attention and she snapped her head to meet his eyes.

"Walk with me Kagome." She only nodded dumbly and fell in to stride beside him. They walked quietly and slowly to the well, as if trying to prolong the inevitable. When they finally reached the well, the silence still continued.

"This is it." Stated Kagome, breaking the silence. She turned to face him, as he did to her. She had never seen his eyes look so sad. Or was that her imagination?

Kagome couldn't hold it in any longer as she threw herself in to his arms hugging him tightly. He didn't hesitate as he embraced her back, burying his face in her hair inhaling deeply, trying to memorize her scent.

"Kagome…" he whispered. "I…" He was at a lost for words, like always.

"Yes Inuyasha?" Kagome stepped back and stared directly in to his eyes. She was giving him his chance. If there was anytime to speak what he felt it was now. Any reason at all to stop her and convince her from leaving, it was now.

He remained silent and stared at her, hoping she would understand and read his mind. But she wasn't psychic… She was tired. Tired of him not being able to say what he had to say. Tired of waiting…

Kagome sighed and reached around her neck for the complete sacred jewel. If he couldn't decide, maybe he needed a little help in the right direction. She grabbed his hand and placed the jewel there.

"Goodbye Inuyasha. I will never forget you." And with that she turned and leapt in to the well not once looking back. Her tears trailing behind her…

She never heard him shout her name.

_**End Flashback**_

Kagome had continued with her life, graduating and now, in college and working at a coffee shop for extra money. Not exactly the life she wanted, but hey? What else could she do?

"Excuse me miss?" A young man's voice snapped her out of her flashbacks. She wiped all evidence of tears form her eyes, ashamed that they even fell in the first place. Maybe what she could do was do her job correctly for once…

"Oh yeah sorry…" She put on her best smile. "What can I get you?" But he didn't seem to be starring at her, more or less at her name tag actually. Perhaps this guy had an obsession with knowing the name of whom he spoke to.

"Are you Kagome?"

'_Well duh… you just read that…' _

"I mean, as in Kagome… Higurashi?" Well that threw Kagome off. How should she answer? Giving her real name to a complete stranger seemed like the epitome of what she had been taught **not** to do to strangers. Why not give him her address while she was at it?

"Uh… well you see…I'm not supposed to…" Kagome stuttered nervously. _'What am I? In the first grade?' _The young man seemed to catch on to her confusion and his smile widened immensely. "Kagome! It is you!" He leaned closer and inhaled deeply, closing his eyes. "Could never forget that scent…"

That comment stopped Kagome short. _'Scent?' _Wait, was this man a demon? Did she know him? A thousand things rushed through her head at such a revelation. The shock on her face must have given it away, for he grabbed her hand and dragged her out toward the door. Kagome could only numbly follow him to wherever. Since when had she ever been so trusting? Had the Feudal Era taught her nothing?

"Hey!" An angry voice shouted out that halted the pair before they reached the door. Kagome saw as her boss appeared from behind the counter with his hands on his hips looking furious.

"Just where do you think you are going with my employee?! She can't just walk out because of one of your little lover quarrels!" The man, who had dragged Kagome, abruptly let go of her hand and walked quickly over to the manager. He pulled out a wad of twenties and slammed them on the counter.

"There." He said in a calmly eerie voice. "That should be more than enough to cover for the customers that Kagome would have served. She's taking her break now and she will be back on Monday with open arms of course." His voice left no question.

After giving the manager one last stare, the man walked over to Kagome, grabbed her hand, and dragged her out the door. The old lady placed a few more coins in to the tip jar… just in case.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

The young man had only been dragging Kagome for about 8 seconds, when her instincts seemed to kick in and she withdrew her hand from his grasp. He whipped around at her as if to protest, but she beat him to it.

"Okay… who are you and what do you want with me?" She put her hands up in some form of defense fully prepared to knock this guy out if he were to advance on her. Kagome took a quick moment to take in her surroundings. _'Great. And I'm in an alley nonetheless. How... cliché' _ She would have laughed if not for the incredible danger she was currently dealing with.

But he did nothing of the sort and just stared at her with that ridiculous grin still plastered on his face. He was about 3 inches taller than her with bushy red hair tied loosely back. He was wearing black jean pants and a green polo stripped shirt. Piercing green eyes gleamed with joy and stared at her as if she was some goddess on earth. But it was hard to feel like a goddess when you're being worshiped near a dumpster.

"Kagome…" he began, looking a little sadder. "Don't you recognize me?" She cocked her head to the side and narrowed her eyes in confusion. But she didn't have to stare at his face long before it finally kicked in.

'_Oh my God…'_ How could she be so stupid? The masculinity that now adorned his face and voice could never mistake him from the truth.

"Sh-shippo?" He nodded enthusiastically. His smile (if possible) grew even wider as he laughed (in a very manly way) and she wasted no time in running in to his arms. She embraced him tightly, tears streaming down her face. It had been far too long…

"Oh my God. Look at you! You look so…"

"Hot?" he offered for her, grinning sheepishly. She nodded and laughed, stepping back once more to examine him fully. He really had grown up a lot. She would have to get used to looking up at him from now on…

"Where have you been this whole time? Why haven't I seen you until now?" she questioned. _'Where's Inuyasha?' _She quietly added to herself. She couldn't bear to bring up the subject. Her eyes still brimmed with hope though.

The smile instantly faded from his face as if he had just recalled something horrific. He stared at the ground, struggling with what to say next. He was hiding something important. Something she knew she wouldn't want to hear. Something about…

"Shippo…" she started. "Did something happen to Inuyasha?" she bit her lip in frustration. What was he hiding?

"I've been waiting all these years for the right moment…"

'_The right moment?!'_

"To tell you… about Inuyasha." He looked away from her face to stare at some graffiti on the wall. "He needs you Kagome. He's… dying..."

Kagome heart literally froze in her chest. Her face paled considerably and she could only open her mouth in shock. Pure adrenaline and confusion kept her from fainting right then and there.

He continued, still looking away. "Right now, as we speak, Inuyasha is dying Kagome. Five hundred years in the past, he is dying." He looked her full in the eyes.

"H-h-how?" It was all she could manage to stutter out.

"A scorpion came for the village. It wanted the Shikon jewel…"

'_Didn't Inuyasha use it?'_

"We managed to kill it but… Inuyasha." Unshed tears were just beginning to fall from his eyes. "The scorpion's tail got him Kagome. It stabbed him, just before Sango could deliver the final bow. He won't make it through the night…"

"Won't make it? But he has always healed fine. He always makes it…" She protested quietly. She refused to believe Inuyasha would die. He was invincible. He had dealt with things far greater than this. The look in her eyes clearly challenged Shippo's

accusation.

"There won't be a moon in the Feudal Era tonight Kagome…"

She gasped. Inuyasha had always hated being human; Always hated that he was so weak. If he were to die because of his weakness, it would just prove his point. That being part human was a cursed thing. Although in this case, it may as well be… _'Why didn't he use the jewel to become full demon?'_

Shippo continued.

"You've been gone for so long. The jewel isn't tainted, but it isn't fully purified either. Please…" he begged. "Please go back. Inuyasha…. He's been miserable since you left. I've been alone for these past 500 years. If you won't save him, then at least… see him. It's your face he wants to see. Has been that way, everyday for two years…"

She needed no more explanation or reason to do what she knew she had to do. Wiping her tears away, she nodded her head with a determined look in her eyes.

He smiled faintly and turned his back to her to motion her on to his back. She laughed at the déjà vu of the gesture and climbed on without hesitation as they set off for the Higurashi Shrine.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

With such demon speed, the two arrived at the shrine in a matter of seconds. Shippo released his hold on Kagome and she slid from his back. They both walked together toward the well house. The sun was just beginning to set. Kagome didn't have much time.

Dust covered the well from its years of not being used. When she had arrived home for the final time three years ago, she had felt all the magic leave the well. Now it seemed to pulse with a new found energy, beckoning her to jump in.

"Good luck Kagome…" She turned around one final time to look at the aged Shippo. His eyes burned with encouragement, his cheeks slightly flushed.

She smiled and nodded. "Everything will be okay." She assured. And with that, she turned and leapt in to the well to meet the ever familiar sea of blue that had always brought her home.

Shippo watched her descend, a newfound look of hope clouding in his eyes. _'Everything will be as it should…'_

**XxXxXxXxXx**

While the sparkling blue lights had always been familiar, the landing was quite different than she had remembered…

"Oof!" Kagome found herself in a small pile of autumn leaves that had gathered at the bottom of the well after her three years of absence. But she couldn't afford to be bothered with that now. She would worry about the twigs and leaves in her hair later. Right now she had to save Inuyasha.

Using the vines from previous experience, she climbed out of the well and raced toward Keade's village.

After a few minutes of literally sprinting down the worn path toward the village, Kagome finally came in to view of Keade's hut. She burst in to the room to meet the surprised gasps of her three friends.

"Kagome! You're back!" All three of them cried in unison. They all rose to greet her. She managed a quick greeting to their slightly grim looking faces to look past at Inuyasha.

He was lying on the pallet, chest shaking horribly with each breath he took. His eyes were shut tight from the pain, his now black hair spread out like a halo around his shoulders and neck. His clawless hands grasped at nothing on the floor, his knuckles turning white from the pressure. The wound in his stomach was already starting to bleed through the bandages, but it the blood was black. Black with infection.

Kagome felt a hand on her shoulder as she seemed to shiver while looking at her hanyou. "We've missed you Kagome. Inuyasha the most… he will be so happy to before…." Kagome's body froze at the implication of Miroku's words. _'Before he… dies?'_ Well not if she could help it.

She scanned the room to see the glowing Shikon jewel mounted on a stand. She immediately grasped it, its glow intensifying as she squeezed it, pouring all her purifying power in to it. When she released her hold, it revealed a purified pink, almost white, jewel in her palm.

She rushed over to Inuyasha's side and dropped to her knees.

"Inuyasha!" she cried.

He rolled toward her slightly and moaned, but kept his eyes closed. But Kagome couldn't waste anytime.

'_I wish for Inuyasha to live and to enjoy the life he wants.' _She squeezed the jewel harder with each word, closing her eyes and forcing the moisture out of them. _'Please.' _She begged.

She hoped.

She prayed.

But nothing happened.

If anything, the jewel seemed to glow dimmer by the second, as it refused her wish. Its magic fading from the orb. "No…" she whimpered pathetically, clutching the jewel harder. "Please no!"

_I cannot grant this wish._

Kagome's head snapped up, hearing the voice. It was impossible. It couldn't end like this. She cried harder than ever, and flung the jewel at the wall. It rebound off and rolled to the corner. She dropped her head to the floor in endless sobs. Sango, Miroku and Shippo could only watch in sympathy, tears starting to fill their eyes as well.

"Kagome…" Sango began, coming behind her friend to grasp her shoulders. But Kagome shook them off. The group got the hint, and left the room to leave the pair alone.

Kagome continued her relentless cries. She finally lifted her head to stare at Inuyasha's face. _'I can't just leave it at this. I have to make the best of this…'_

"Inuyasha." She whispered, shaking him gently. "Please wake up."

And he did. His face turned toward her voice, opening his dark violet eyes. He just stared at her for what seemed like forever, taking in all that he needed. His eyes finally seemed to shine with happiness as he realized who she was.

"Kagome…" he chocked out. He could hardly believe she was here. After so long.

"Am I dreaming? I thought Kikyou said…" But Kagome shushed him. The last thing she wanted was to hear _her_ name. This was their time.

"I'm here Inuyasha. I missed you so much…" She realized that he had never looked happier. She grasped his hand to place it on her cheek as if to prove that she was real.

His face brightened and his hand caressed her face, wiping all evidence of her tears. He stared straight in to her eyes.

"Don't cry. You know I hate it…" She smiled. They stayed like that for a few minutes, not wanting to break the comfortable silence. Staring at each out was enough for now…

But Inuyasha's coughing fit broke the mood and Kagome's eyes darken for she nearly forgot how grave his condition was. She glanced at his bandages, seeing more black blood seep through. She couldn't help the tears this time…

"I'm not going to make it am I?" he questioned bluntly. His face remained stoned and serious. He was accepting his fate like a man, not wanting to show her any fear or pain. Kagome bangs fell over her eyes in shame.

He sighed and turned away, but Kagome grasped his hand once more. It was time to open up.

"Inuyasha. You have no idea how much I missed you these past three years…" She struggled with her final words. But she would not screw up now.

"I love you Inuyasha and all I ask is that you just forgive me for leaving you like that before…" She never broke eye contact through the entire speech and only stared lovingly in to his glazed eyes. Her hand grasped his more firmly, realizing how cold it was becoming.

"Kagome… You have nothing to be sorry for…" He removed his grip on her hand to run it through her hair, stroking the ebony tresses. He smiled again, reveling in the softness of her hair.

But suddenly stopped short. Confusion crossed his features as he dung something out of her hair. Kagome had but a few moments to realize what it was.

A leaf.

A leaf that had caught in her hair from the well. His eyes narrowed angrily, his own revelation forming in his mind as he stared at the object.

"Is this some kind of joke…" He refused to look at her, only at the leaf.

"Joke wha-?" But he rounded on her furiously.

"Trying to fool me at a time like this! I never thought you'd fall so low Shippo..." His voice was too calm in his condition.

"No wait Inuya-!" He stopped her short again.

"Just shut up and leave me alone!" He was disorientated now. Lights and objects flashing over his eyes. His coughing fit started again, longer and harsher that before. He had only but a few seconds left, and Kagome refused to let him leave with such a conclusion in his mind.

"Inuyasha!" She cried desperately. "It is me! It's me Kagome!"

But he wasn't looking at her. He was just staring at the wall seeing nothing. Hearing nothing. He had never looked so broken.

"Sango, Miroku, Shippo! Please get in here!" Kagome frantically cried out. She couldn't believe this was happening. It couldn't end like this!

"Kagome…" he mumbled so quietly that she barely heard it. He was still looking at the wall. "I'm sorry for everything." His eyes closing slowly with each breath he took. "I love you…" he faintly whispered. His eyes shutting for the final time.

His chest ceased to rise.

Kagome screamed out and fell on to his chest, sobbing and mumbling incoherent words.

The rest of the group rushed in to the room, and gasped, not believing what they saw.

XxXxXxXxXx

_Meanwhile in the present…_

Shippo sat in his big armchair at his house, twirling his finger nervously. He stared out the window impatiently hoping for Inuyasha to appear in his memories and in the room. He couldn't stand the thought of being alone any longer…

He waited….

And waited…

And waited…

Then suddenly the rush of memories hit him like a wave. He saw the past. He saw what happened.

'_Oh God…_ _ Kagome… Inuyasha…' _He whimpered silently and put his face in his hands and rubbed his temples. How could this happen? _'Everything was supposed to be alright…'_

His thoughts were interrupted by a loud ringing sound as his cell phone vibrated for his attention.

He jerked the offending object off his belt and yelled rudely in to the speaker.

"What!?" The person on the other line must have been pissed, but Shippo could care less at the moment…

"What the hell's your problem? You nearly gave me a heart attack! Shit… I hope you don't answer your phone like this all the time." Although the caller's voice sounded modernized, there was no mistaking the familiar gruffness of his tone; the way his voice vibrated and growled during his speech; the violent use of language…

"Inu-Inuyasha?" Shippo managed to choke out. He couldn't handle this. Not now… Was this just some cruel trick? But this time, was the joke on him?

The man on the other line sighed. "Dammit Shipppo… Do we have to go through this again? You'd think after hanging out over the past several months you would have gotten my name by now. " His voice was thick with annoyance.

But Shippo remained silent. This time, the man on the phone growled loudly. He obviously didn't have much patience…

"It's me, Inuki! Look, I don't have time for this! Where are you!? You told me to meet you in front of the Sunset Café half an hour ago! You said you had set me up on a blind date and that I **had **to go... I don't know what the hell I was thinking… wasting my time like this…"

"Blind date? With who?" Shippo questioned. His changed memories of recent months were slowly coming back to him. The stupid grin was slowly forming back on to his face…

"Uh… I think you said her name was Kagome…"

XxXxXxXxXx

Thank you guys so much for reading this all the way through. This was very hard for me to write. I actually had a much more sad ending before, but my friend begged me to change it because she hated it, and this way it's kind of bittersweet.

Please don't start complaining to me about the whole future Shippo and the time lapses. Just accept it. If it really bothers you, then go and complain… Have you guys seen the movie **Frequency**? There were a few time plot holes in that movie and people still liked it, or at least I did…

Please check out all my other stories too. Especially "**There's This Girl**". Much happier than this one and Inu/Kag all the way. AU though…

I have one more story I'm going to post eventually so stay with me! I'm going to try and finish it before school gets too hectic.

Review! Review! Review! Please!


End file.
